The Marauders and Me
by enter-witty-username-here
Summary: I, Aud Jenkins solemnly swear no one will find out. A/N I have absolutely no clue about ratings so year


**_A/N peter will not be in my story unless I have a change of heart_**

**Aud Jenkins woke up on the 1st September feeling like it was any other day. Then she remembered- Hogwarts. Her parents hadn't shut up about and the talk always included the Ravenclaw tower her Mum had made her promise to tell her if it was exactly how she remembered. **

**Aud had been prepared for this day all of her life, so the element of excitement had really left her, she knew all the basic spells and a few difficult ones like the silencing charm. Surely, not many 1st year students would be able to walk into Hogwarts and cast '_Silencio_' straight away. **

**Her Dad had taught her to fly and she was ok at it not like she was going to make the house team but good enough to beat her Xander's but at it. **

**Annoying thing was she had to leave her broom at home, according to her parents first years weren't allowed them they couldn't even try out for the team, something about them getting hurt which was ridiculous after all the worst thing that happened to Xander was he broke an arm and a leg, nothing really.**

**Seeing her mum and laid out the muggle clothing on the bed Aud examined them. Her Mum had somehow managed to keep the clothes as robe looking as possible she had picked a long flowing black skirt and a long sleeved black t-shirt that's sleeves widened at the end. Quickly looking through her wardrobe for something else she found some black harem pants and a Blondie t-shirt, according to her brother she was a muggle singer. Giving her room one last glance Aud lugged her trunk down the stairs. When she got down stairs she heard her Mum huff at her choice of clothes then the clicking of her heels as she walked away. **

**Aud walked into the kitchen leaving her trunk at the bottom of the stairs which with any luck Xander, in his hurried state, would trip over it. Entering the kitchen Aud had to stop herself from scoffing at what her parents thought were everyday muggle clothes they were all in black and looked as if they were going to a funeral. As she grabbed a piece of toast she heard the satisfying squeal then thud of Xander tripping over her trunk. Acting as if nothing had happened Aud made her way to the car. **

**In the hallway she saw Xander lying in a crumpled heap letting out a giggle she pulled her trunk out from underneath him and went on her way.**

**Sitting in the car she looked back at the house to see her father helping Xander into the car whose face was either red from anger or pain, behind them her mother who was now locking the door.**  
**"Best be off then" she shouted then strode towards the car on her heels.**

**They arrived at Kings Cross and hastily made their way to the platform. It was only 10:45, but Aud wanted to find an empty compartment before she was swarmed by people. They went to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10; Aud's father went through first, followed by Aud, then her mother. **

**Standing on the platform, looking at the black and scarlet red train, the excitement started to kick in for Aud.**  
**"Wow" she said, as a man in robes took her trunk off her father.**  
**"Wow" her dad repeated with a smile, "Well you have a good year A, and don't forget to write to us!"**  
**"We love you Aud" her mother exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks "have a good term, and we will see you at Christmas"**

**Aud hugged her mother and waved her parents goodbye then boarded the train alone. She found a cabin that was empty, apart from a boy with dark curly hair and an arrogant smirk.**

**"I'm Sirius" he said, Aud entered "you can come in unless you are obsessed with Slytherin like my family are"**  
**Aud laughed and said,**  
**"Nah sorry, Ravenclaw for me".**  
**"That's okay then" Sirius grinned, moving his feet off the seat opposite so Aud could sit down.**  
**"My parents are Slytherin mad, and my brother wants to be one of his followers, a death eater" Sirius continued with a dark look "Pathetic I think, 'Pure' blood and all that, soon as I can I'm going to become an Auror and do some good in the world"**  
**Aud was about to say her dad was an Auror, when a skinny, tired looking boy practically fell into the cabin.**  
**"Sorry" he said, embarrassed "I'm Remus, is it okay if I sit in here? I can't stand the guys I was just with, all sons and daughters of You-Know-Who's lot- unless you are too" he looked sheepish then, and began to back away. "No, no!" Aud exclaimed "Sit down; I'm Aud and this Sirius". Sirius smiled. Remus produced some chocolate, from a pocket in his coat, and shared it out between the three of them.**  
**"It's Muggle stuff" he said "very sweet; I have a slight addiction to it". Aud took the stuff from his hand and plopped in her mouth and the sweet taste filled her mouth.**  
**"It's good" they all agreed.**

**The group got talking for a little bit when another boy strutted into the compartment he reminded Aud of Sirius and not just in the looks compartment but in the way he held himself. Sirius jumped up and yelled,**  
**"James!" the two greeted each other like brothers then feeling the stare of Aud and Remus on them turned round with grins on their faces.**  
**"Oh yeah, Aud, Remus this is James he's my friend and partner in crime," Sirius said introducing them to James. The others muttered a welcome as James took a seat. The boys started a talking the sorting and which house they would like to be in.**

**Aud realised she could get used to this, letting her mind be filled with the chatter of the boys, the taste of the chocolate and the sight of the dipping sunset. When suddenly something popped into her head,**  
**"We'd better get changed" she said jumping up and shocking the boys, pulling out her black waist coat, white shirt, pleated skirt and boot converse from her backpack, she shooed the boys out of the compartment once they had grabbed their clothes. **

**Once she had changed she knocked signalling the boys to come back in.**

**As soon as they were back in Aud could see hers James' and Sirius's robes were obviously brand new while Remus' looked far too baggy, but together they already looked like four good friends. **

**They made their way off the train then suddenly jumped as James knocked into a girl fiery red hair, who was chatting to a boy whose hair couldn't have looked worse.**  
**"Sorry, didn't see you" James smirked "but isn't he out of your league?" he said, pointing at the boy "come hang with us"**  
**The girl glared at him and snapped,**  
**"No I do not want to 'hang' with you, Severus is my friend and he is way nicer than you" and with that she linked Severus's arm and stalked off, head high. Aud let out a shriek of laughter along with Sirius while Remus just grinned like an idiot.**  
**"She got you there mate" Sirius said, patting him on the back, and with that they walked over to a giant man who was calling for first years. He walked them over to a lake, where Remus, James, Sirius and Aud climbed into a boat. The group watched as James spotted the girl and went into la la land only to mutter,**  
**"She likes me" much to the amusement of the others.**

**The young Black shifted nervously, waiting for his name to be called out by the severe looking woman standing in front of the crowd.**

**Black, Sirius – She finally called**

**He stood frozen in the spot he occupied for a second. When the woman sent him an annoyed look, he moved. His feet seemed to weight the world, which seemed to making a very strong effort to keep him from arriving at the stool. Said stool contained a very ragged hat, who was sorting people into houses. Sirius didn't trust the hat. How could a hat know where to place him? It'd probably just throw him in Slytherin because of his family's history. Maybe his Mother was right; Dumbledore really was a nutty old man not worthy to run a school.**

**As he sat on the stool, the hat was placed in his head. It slid down, passing the place where it should stay and stopping at his ears.**

**"Another Black… Very much like Andromeda, a pity she preferred Slytherin to Gryffindor, she'd be very well suited in Gryffindor, you know? Well, smart, I see. Arrogant, though not as much as your family. Intelligent, but not studious… No, you must not go to Ravenclaw." The hat was about to go on, but was rudely interrupted by an awestruck Sirius.**

**"You aren't going to just throw me in Slytherin?"**

**"No, no, my boy. You are not Slytherin material. However, if you wish…" It was again interrupted by a very poorly mannered boy.**

**"No! No! No! I don't want to! Please don't make me go there!"**

**"Don't worry, I won't. I have never been wrong before, so trust me when I say you are GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Sirius sat there, in shock. He had hoped for that moment, but he never thought it would come. He was sure that he was going to be placed in Slytherin, with his cousins and other family. But no, he was in Gryffindor, with what would become his family.**

**The whole population of the Great Hall just stared at him, the woman who had called him included. Eventually some students started to clap, followed by many others. The only table that didn't clap was, of course, the Slytherin's one.**

**Jenkins, Aud. – Called professor McGonagall.**

**Time seemed to slow down as Aud walked up the steps to the stool that stood in the middle of the very large upper part of the room. No one seemed specifically interested; she guessed people lose interest when it gets to the middle and most people probably guessed her fate as Ravenclaw.**

**Aud sat on the hard wooden stool and the baggy old hat was placed on her head. It slid past her ears, finally stopping in the middle of her nose's bridge.**

**"Interesting… Another pure-blood… Yet Ravenclaw is you family's calling… Oh, I see you are smart, very smart, but not studious. No the family odd ball I guess. You are kind, and very loyal, but not Hufflepuff material. Yes, you are brave and chivalrous, as well was courageous. You've definitely got a knack to be a Gryffindor… No, not Slytherin, though I believe you...**

**"No…" Aud interrupted "Slytherin no but the others I don't mind that much but tell me am I like my family at all?"**

**"No! You are not even a bit like your family! I remember when I sorted them… they are, and have been for many generations, perfect Ravenclaws. It barely took me a second to sort them. You are so different from them I couldn't sort you with them if you wanted too. Therefore, I declare you GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Aud got up from the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table, which was shocked, but not as much as they had been when Sirius was sorted after all the Black's are the Black's.**

**Remus Lupin didn't know what to expect. Werewolves, as he saw it, were dark creatures, and therefore belonged in Slytherin. But he didn't think he had what it took to be one of them. A Ravenclaw, maybe, but not a Slytherin. He was fidgeting nervously with his new wand when he heard Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor's Head of House, call him.**

**Lupin, Remus.**

**He didn't want to go, but didn't want to make a scene either. "What if the hat refuses to sort me? What if they find out they made a mistake? Well, Dumbledore went to my house just to sort out this mess, but still…"**

**He felt as if carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He thought jealously of the many students who were sure that they were going to be sorted and that they would be happy in their respective houses. But then again, he felt that it was wrong to be jealous, after all, many werewolves never got to attend to Hogwarts. He was lucky and he should be grateful.**

**He shifted a lot as he sat on the small wooden bench. The professor glanced at his sadly as she put the hat on his head. Then, the world went black. At first, he didn't understand what had happened. He took his time to figure it out, noticing that what he saw wasn't really black and that he felt something on his shoulders. Suddenly, he realized that the hat was so big it'd slid down to his shoulders.**

**"A werewolf, how unusual. Well, I see that you are very studious, intelligent and dedicated. You enjoy learning, don't you? You'd be well suited for Ravenclaw." The hat started. Remus sighed in relief as he realized the hat was analyzing his personality, whether than just placing him in Slytherin for being a dark creature "Kind, you are, and loyal, but you are no Hufflepuff. Brave and courageous, facing all this transformations, yes, you could do well in Gryffindor. Yes, that's it. You are GRYFFINDOR"**

**The young boy was shocked, but ran to the Gryffindor table before the hat could have a change of heart, but not too fast, as he saw his new Head of House smiling towards him.**

**He sat down next to Sirius he gave him a thump on the back and Aud gave him an encouraging smile finally Remus felt like he could relax.**

**He seemed to take it for granted, but he didn't. James wanted to be in Gryffindor more than he wanted the new model of Nimbus that had just been released in the market, but he wasn't as sure that he would be sorted in his family's house as he made the world think. He wasn't one to show weakness and he thought that was his weak point.**

**When the Head of Gryffindor called his name, he marched straight to the stool, not even hesitating. But his heart was beating faster than it was healthy for one's heart to beat and his palms were sweating as if it was a hot summer day. Which it was, but that's not the point.**

**"A Potter, It's been a while since I sorted one of you. Well, you are chivalrous, just like any Gryffindor. And brave, very brave, though I believe what stands out the most is your courage. Though I must say that you are very smart too… But no, you couldn't be a Ravenclaw, not dedicated enough." The hat was interrupted for the fourth time that evening. It was beginning to get annoyed, as it had never been interrupted so many times in just one sorting.**

**"So I'm a Gryffindor, am I not?" James asked his mental tone lighting up.**

**"Do you want to be one?" It asked, though it knew the answer.**

**"Yes, of course I want!"**

**"Then you are GRYFFINDOR"**

**James didn't even glance back, or at one of the other tables, as he ran to the one on which his friends waited for him. How could he have been so foolish? Two people from pure blooded families with house expectations had been sorted in Gryffindor that night, how could he, James Potter, model Gryffindor, from a family that didn't have one member in any other house, be sorted out it?**


End file.
